Hypnotized
by comic-book-girl
Summary: Lilly gets hypnotized into falling in love with Oliver. My first fanfic. Be nice. Loliver obviously and a little Jiley. R & R please.
1. Chapter 1

"Hypnotized"

Chapter 1

It was a breezy, Autumn Sunday afternoon and was actually starting to get a little chilly in Malibu. Lilly, Miley, Oliver, and Jake sat on the floor of Miley's warm bedroom working on their projects for the science fair.

"I'm bored." Said Lilly, throwing down her pencil. "I have no idea what to do for this stupid project."

Lilly glanced over at Oliver's empty notebook page. "And apparently you don't have a clue either." She said while elbowing him in the ribs.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do!" Exclaimed Miley as she stood up, "I'm going to do a project on whether hypnosis really works or not."

Everyone groaned.

"Miley, why do you have to pick something so complicated?" asked Jake while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah." Agreed Lilly. "We're only doing this for extra credit. It's not like it's for a grade or anything."

Oliver's notebook slide off his lap as he leaned back and lied down on the floor groaning. "Let's just forget it and move on with our lives." He said while rubbing his head. "It's giving me a headache."

"Oh, come on guys! It'll be fun. Oh, I know! Instead of us all doing our own projects, let's just all do this one together, ok?" Miley said happily.

"Whatever." Replied Lilly. "So, what do we do first?"

"Well, first we need to figure out who we're going to try to hypnotize for our experiment." Said Miley excitedly. She was really getting into it. "Let's make it be one of us for the first time." She said. "That way we can test it and see if it's actually worth doing or not."

"Oh don't worry. It's not worth doing." Said Lilly smiling.

"Yes it is!" assured Miley, getting annoyed. "It'll be fun."

"I'm sure not gonna do it." Replied Oliver, not moving from his spot on the floor.

"Well, I don't want to do it either!" Lilly said quickly.

"Not me." Said Jake.

"Oh, what a bunch of babies." Miley said to the group. "Why don't we just draw straws?"

"Why can't you just do it, Miley?" Lilly said. "Why does it have to be one of us and not you?"

"Because," Miley said. "I'm the only one who knows how to do this thing and if I'm hypnotized, how can I run the experiment?"

Lilly leaned over to Oliver, "She's got an answer for everything."

Oliver nodded and smiled.

"I heard that." Said Miley before she ran to the kitchen and came back with three straws, all different sizes.

"Ok, whoever gets the shortest straw has to let us try to hypnotize them."

_How do I get myself into these messes? _Lilly thought to herself.

Jake grabbed a straw first and was happy to see that it was pretty long. Oliver grabbed the next straw and saw that it was just a little shorter than Jake's. Lilly then grabbed the last straw and held her breath as she looked down at it. It was the shortest of them all.

Lilly sighed to herself. _What did I ever do to deserve this? _She thought.

"Ok Jake, I want you to hypnotize her." Miley directed.

"Why me?" Jake said aloud. "I don't know what to do."

"Just listen to my instructions." Replied Miley.

"Whatever." Jake replied.

Miley read from her book about hypnosis and instructed Jake on what to do. Oliver decided this project might not be so boring after all and came over to sit next to Lilly. Lilly sat on the floor and watched the pendant go back and forth, back and forth... She thought to herself, _this isn't really going to work. Just don't let it get to you. _But despite her thoughts, she actually felt herself becoming very tired...

"Ok Jake, now tell her to do something." Miley said.

Jake thought for a moment. Then he suddenly got a huge smile on his face. He knew how liven up this boring assignment.

Jake looked at Lilly, now in a trance, and said, "When I snap my fingers, you will fall in love with the first guy you see."

"Jake!" Miley yelled. "What are you trying to do? You know who's she's gonna see either you or Oliver!"

Oliver became wide-eyed when he heard his name.

"Oh Miley, I'm just trying to have some fun!" And with that, he snapped his fingers, Lilly awoke, Jake ducked down and Lilly looked straight into the eyes…of Oliver.

**Was it awful? This is my first fanfic ever and I thought it was pretty good considering I have no idea what I'm doing. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**-Comic-Book-Girl ( :**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…and Lilly looked straight into the eyes…of Oliver.

Oliver stared at her, his eyes as big as saucers, as he got up from where he was sitting. Lilly just stood up and stared at him with this goofy look. "Lilly…?" Oliver asked nervously. "Are you ok?"

Lilly just kept staring at him with that stupid look on her face. "Hi Ollie…." She said with a huge smile on her face. Oliver was confused. Lilly hadn't called him that since first grade. And now she was looking at him like he was the greatest thing on earth. _Could it have actually worked? _He thought. _Is she really hypnotized?_

Lilly then did something Oliver least expected. She walked over to where he was, still with the love-struck look on her face, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before he could say anything, her lips crashed onto his in the most passionate kiss you can imagine, the kind you only get to see in the movies.

Jake and Miley's jaws almost hit the floor. "Jake, now look what you did! Don't you know how awkward it's going to be between them now?!" she practically yelled.

Meanwhile, Oliver couldn't believe what was happening. His best friend was kissing him and the weirdest part was he kinda liked it. He found himself wanting to kiss her back, but with Miley and Jake right there, they'd never let him live it down. _Why am I enjoying this? Lilly's my best friend. I don't like her like that! Do I? _Oliver thought to himself.

When Lilly finally broke away, Miley quickly said, "Ok guys, not one word of this to Lilly." Jake nodded and Oliver fainted. "Get him, will ya?" Miley said to Jake. "I'm gonna wake Lilly up. Don't say anything. You know she'd freak out. She didn't want to do this in the first place."

"Right," said Jake. "Sorry."

"Oh, now you're sorry!" said Miley while throwing her hands up in the air. "and you wonder why we broke up! And I thought I asked you to get Oliver up off the floor." She shook her head. "That boy faints more than anyone I know."

Jake got some cold water and threw it on Oliver's face. He jumped and opened his eyes. "What happened?!" he yelled.

"We hypnotized Lilly and she kissed you. Then you fainted." Replied Jake.

"Not helping!" yelled Miley. "Now remember, not a word of this to Lilly. Got it Oliver?"

"Yeah." He said wearily, still trying to take it all in.

Miley snapped her fingers and Lilly was back to normal.

"Well, what happened?" she said looking confused. "I don't remember anything, surprisingly."

"Nothing!" they all yelled much to quickly.

"You guys are acting really weird and I want to know what happened. Did it really work?" Lilly asked questioningly.

"Umm. Yeah, it did work. We asked you to clap your hands and boring stuff like that and you actually obeyed. I guess the experiment was a success. Heh Heh." Miley said, trying to cover up what happened. "Uh, let's go make some popcorn to celebrate." She added, while plastering on a fake smile.

They all started to walk downstairs and Miley shot Jake and Oliver the not-one-word-or-I'll-kill-you look. Jake and Oliver shuddered. Miley was not in a good mood today.

A/N: I decided to go ahead and post this chapter since I already have it done, even if no one likes my story and nobody cares. Lol. Please read and review.

**-Comic-Book-Girl ( :**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for the great reviews. It made me so happy. starts to cry. Lol. This is my first fanfic and I was worried no one would like it. Well, enjoy. Review please. ( :

Chapter 3

The foursome made their way down to the kitchen where Miley then grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn, tour it open, threw it in the microwave, and pushed the start button all before you could blink. In case you haven't noticed, Miley's been in a bad mood lately. She and Jake are in the middle of an on-again-off-again relationship ever since he came back from shooting that movie in Romania. The only reason he was there was because Lilly and Oliver wanted her to work things out with him already. She was mad at Jake and Miley was taking all her anger out on them. So far their plan hadn't worked out very well.

"Anybody want a soda?" Miley yelled from halfway inside the open refridgerator.

"I'll take one." Jake replied.

"Well get it yourself!" shouted Miley.

"Um. On second thought, I think I'm just gonna go." Jake said before rushing out the door.

"Uh same here!" agreed Lilly and Oliver. And with that, they rushed out the door behind Jake leaving Miley alone with nothing but an empty house and a bag of microwave popcorn. Miley flopped down on the couch. She didn't know why she snapped like that. She was just so annoyed with Jake Ryan. She liked him, but they just couldn't seem to stay together.

Meanwhile, Oliver and Lilly walked home, side by side. Since they lived just a couple houses down from each other, they almost always walked home together. Lilly noticed how quiet Oliver was being and said, "Oliver are you ok? You've been acting weird ever since we all left Miley's room."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff."

"Oh."

"Um, I'm gonna go now, ok? I got a lot on my mind."

"About what?" She laughed.

"Just stuff, ok?!"

"Well, so-rry." She replied in a huff. "See you later."

"Yeah, Bye." Oliver said as he walked up to the front of his house. He really did have a lot to think about tonight.

Lilly continued on past another house, walked up to her front door, dug in her bag for her key, then unlocked the door and came home the empty house. She walked in, set her bag down on the table, and stepped into the kitchen. There the crock-pot was sitting on the counter, cooking, filling the whole house with its wonderful smell. She wondered where everyone was, and then she realized when she found a note on the fridge:

_Lilly, _

_Gone out to run some errands. Be back around 5. Watch the crock-pot 'till I get back. Make a salad, please._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Lilly sighed. She hated cooking, even if it was just chopping up vegetables. It was only 3, so Lilly had a while before she had to make the salad. She wanted to put it off as long as possible. She jumped on the couch and turned on the TV. She scanned all the channels and there was nothing to watch. She decided to call Oliver even though she had just said goodbye to him.

Oliver walked slowly into his house. His mom was home and greeted him with that cheery smile mothers always give you when they're trying to stick their nose in your business. "So, anything interesting happen today?" she asked.

'_Oh, nothing, just Jake, Miley and I hypnotized my best friend for our science project and she kissed me because of it. Oh, and I think I liked it.'_

"Oh, nothing really." He replied.

"Oh, well I was just wondering because you're home early." Mrs. Oken said.

_'Only because Miley wouldn't stop screaming.' _

"We, uh, just got bored and decided to work on our projects later." He replied. Just then the phone rang. It was Lilly.

"Hey Oliver. I'm bored. You want to come over or something? I mean, I know you said you needed time to think and stuff but I have almost two hours to kill and there's nothing to do." she said.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll be over in a sec." He replied. Anything was better than staying here and being interrogated by his mom for the rest of the day, especially going to Lilly's. '_Did I just think that?' _He thought to himself. '_No, I just like to go to Lilly's house cuz she's my best friend and I like hanging out with her._ _Heh heh, yeah that's it.'_

"Who was that, honey?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"Oh, just Lilly. I'm gonna go over there for a while, ok?"

"Alright dear. Be back in time for dinner." She told him as he ran out the door.

He didn't understand it. Just that morning, everything had been going fine. Now all because his best friend kissed him, he was going crazy. Did he like her as more than a friend? No, it couldn't be. But it was.

A/N: Sorry this one was kinda short, but I'm still trying to see where exactly I'm going with this. I mean, I have a general idea, but it's not definite. I do know it's gonna have quite a bit of chapters, though. Well, let me know what you think please and if you have any ideas tell me too, please. I'll try to update every day or two. You know, when I don't have a ton of homework. Lol. Love you guys.

**Love,**

**Andrea a.k.a comic-book-girl ( : **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oliver arrived at Lilly's house one minute after she called him.

"That was fast." She said, once he reached the front door.

"Yeah, well, I was already ready cuz we had just been out like five minutes ago."

"Oh yeah."

Lilly opened the front door so he could come in and he walked inside.

"So…what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Uh, whatever you want to do." He replied.

"Well, I'm supposed to make a salad before my mom comes home at 5." She said.

"Oh, now I get it. You called me over here cuz you had to cook and you didn't want to. So, you thought you could get me to do all the work." He replied, jokingly.

"No, that's not why at all." She insisted.

"Whatever."

"Well, if you don't want to help me, we could watch a movie or something." She said, looking through the movies on a shelf.

"Sure, what movies do you have?" he asked.

"Let's watch this one we just rented." She replied, holding up a movie marked _Transformers. _**(A/N: that was an awesome movie, btw. Lol.)**

"Sure, whatever." He said, after looking at the movie box.

Lilly took the DVD out of its box and shoved it in the DVD player. It began to play and she sat down on the couch next to Oliver. They sat there watching the movie for about half an hour. Lilly began to fall asleep.She was extremely tired from all that had happened that day, not that she knew_ everything_ that had happened that day. Her head gently slid down the back of the couch, until it landed on Oliver's shoulder. It sent shivers down his spine, and he loved it.

_'Boy she looks beautiful today and she's a great kisser.' _He thought, watching her sleep. _'Wait, did I just think that? How many times do I have to tell myself? I do not like Lilly like that. She's my best friend and nothing more. When she kissed me she wasn't even aware of what she was doing. That means it doesn't really count as a kiss.' _Oliver liked things just the way they were. '_Why did Miley have to come up with this stupid project and makes things so complicated?' _He wondered.

They stayed in the same position for quite awhile. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he liked having Lilly's head on his shoulder. Some how it meant so much more now that she had kissed him then it did when she had lane her head on his shoulder that one time when Rico was blackmailing Miley.

Without realizing, Oliver fell asleep too and was finally awakened by the sound of a horn in the driveway. Lilly woke up too and gasped. "Oh no!" she said. "I was supposed to make that stupid salad before my mom got home."

"Calm down Lils. It's not the end of the world." He replied.

"Have you MET my mother?!" Lilly exclaimed. "Everything little thing has to be perfect. Everything has a schedule. Everything is planned. When she tells you to make a salad, you make it!"

"Oh, well, tell her it's _my _fault." He replied. "Because it kinda is."

"That won't work." She said as the door opened.

Mrs. Truscott appeared with bags of groceries in her arms. "Hello, dear." She said. "Oh, hello Oliver. Did you two have fun today?" She then asked.

"Uh, yeah. We had a lot of fun." Oliver replied.

"That's good." She then said. "Lilly dear, did you make the salad like I asked you to?"

"Um, well, you see…" Lilly said.

"Lillian Anne Truscott!" her mom yelled. "I ask you to do one simple thing! One thing, and you can't even do that!"

"Don't blame Lilly, Mrs. Truscott. It was my fault." Oliver said, trying to get Lilly out of trouble.

"That's nice of you to say, Oliver, but Lilly knows better." Mrs. Truscott replied. "I think you'd better go home now."

"Yes ma'am." He replied sadly. "Sorry, Lilly." He mouthed as he left the house.

'_Great. Just great.'_ He thought. '_Now I've gotten her in trouble. She probably hates my guts.'_

**A/N: I always end so abruptly. Lol. Sorry, but I don't know how else to end it sometimes. I didn't really like this chapter. I think my story-writing skills are slowly going downhill as the chapters go on. Lol. What do you think? Thanks again for all the reviews for the last chapter. Keep em' comin' please. ( :**

**Love you guys,**

**Andrea a.k.a. comic-book-girl ( :**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5. Enjoy and review please! ( :

Chapter 5

Oliver glumly walked the short distance to his house. His mom was still there in the same spot he saw her last almost two hours ago. She was knitting and watching soap operas. She was crying.

"Oh, he's breaking her heart." She said in between sobs. "Why do guys have to be so cruel?!"

"Mom…?" Oliver asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, hi honey. I uh, didn't see you come in." She said as she wiped her tears. "You know what these TV shows do to me."

"Yeah." He said with a smile on his face. He couldn't help it. His mom looked so silly sitting there crying her eyes out over a soap opera. He continued to walk upstairs, thinking about Lilly and the events of the day. When he reached his room, he turned on his computer and checked his email. He had twenty new messages. He scanned the emails, deleting junk mail as he went down the list. _'I have got to stop submitting my email address on all these sites.' _He thought, as he continued down the list. _'Don't want that…don't want that…junk mail… junk mail… oh, here we go.' _ He then came to a letter from Lilly. He quickly opened it, hoping she wasn't mad at him. It read:

_Hey Oliver,_

_Sry 'bout everything that happened today. My mom's just a little crazy these days. Thanx 4 tryin' to take the blame. It was actually my fault. I asked ya to come over in the first place. Oh, g2g. Miley just signed on msn. _

_C ya l8er,_

_Lilly_

Oliver smiled. He was happy Lilly wasn't mad at him. He got up from his computer chair and jumped on his bed. He sighed. Things were still complicated. '_I've just got to forget the kiss ever happened. Lilly doesn't even like me like that anyway. I'm sure of that and I don't like her like that either. I'm just having weird emotions because puberty has kicked in and that was the best kiss I've ever had -er I mean it was the worst- no I mean… ugh! Just shut up Oliver before you go crazy! Oh, wait, it's too late.' _He thought to himself. He lied down on his bed. Then his mother called up the stairs. "Oliver! Start your homework!"

"Ok, Mom! In a minute!" he yelled back down to her.

"No, NOW!" she yelled back.

Oliver sighed again. Why did parents have to be so demanding? He jumped off his bed and grabbed his backpack. He pulled out his binder and started to work on his biology. '_And now I'm up to my knee. Yeah yeah yeah. That's the patella to me.' _He sang out loud as he finished his boring worksheet about the bones in the human body. As annoying as Miley was being lately, at least she came up with that song about all the bones. It really helped with homework.

Lilly sat on her computer talking to Miley on MSN. She had been confined to her room since she forgot something as simple as making a salad. She didn't care anymore. She was going to her room anyway and her mom didn't say she couldn't use the computer or watch TV or anything.

**Lilly-pad says: hey miley. what's up?**

**Best-of-both-worlds says: uh… lilly. why do u have that as your name?!**

**Lilly-pad says: OMG!! I forgot 2 change it eva since I broke up with Lu-kiss-every-girl-in-school. I hate that guy! Lol. **

**Best-of-both-worlds says: lol. I'm glad you're not upset anymore. he was a jerk but don't wry. we'll find u a nice guy b4 the year ends. I promise. ( : **

**Lils says: thanx miley. r u feelin' better about jake and everything?**

**Best-of-both-worlds says: I guess so. he's been really annoying lately and stuff but I still really care 'bout him.**

**Lils says: that's good. ( :**

**Best-of-both-worlds says: so, uh, what did ya do today?**

**Lils says: well, after I left your house, I walked home with oliver and then he came over and watched a movie and stuff and then my mom got mad at me cuz I didn't make a salad like she asked me 2.**

**Best-of-both-worlds says: huh. Sounds interesting. Um, so, what did you guys talk about?**

**Lils says: what do ya mean?**

**Best-of-both-worlds says: oh, just, uh, anything out of the ordinary, I guess.**

**Lils says: uh, no. not really. why? **

**Best-of-both-worlds says: oh, no reason. um, I g2g. c ya. Bye!**

Best-of-both-worlds has just signed off 

_'That was weird. _Lilly thought to herself. _'Everyone's acting really strange. Even Oliver is acting kind of weird, not in the way he always is. He's more serious lately. "I've got a lot of stuff to think about." He says. Since when does Oliver need time alone to think?'_

That night Oliver couldn't get a wink of sleep. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't relax. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Lilly and the events of the day. He tried so hard to forget that Lilly kissed him. He tried so hard to convince himself he didn't like her as more than a friend, but it was just too hard.

Lilly also lied awake for quite awhile, not as long as Oliver of course, because she didn't know half of what had happened that day. She thought about how weird everyone was acting, she thought about salad recipes and toppings so her mom wouldn't yell at her anymore and she thought about how much she wanted a boyfriend. She said her prayers and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

The next morning seemed like any other boring Monday. Lilly awoke from the sound of her alarm. Her hand arose from under the covers and slammed the snooze button down. She did not want to get up. There was nothing harder than getting out of "weekend-mode" and back into "school-mode". She finally got up with only a half an hour before she had to leave for school. She threw off the covers, hopped up, and jumped in the shower before she started to fall asleep again. The warm water felt so good on the slightly chilly morning. When she got out of the shower, she threw on a pair of jean capres, a t-shirt and her tennis shoes. She didn't have to give any deep thought on what she was wearing. It was Monday and she couldn't care less. She grabbed her skateboard, rushed downstairs and darted out the door before her mom could shove an English muffin and a banana down her throat and lecture her on the importance of a healthy breakfast.

Oliver awakened to the sound of his stupid alarm also. He was so tired. He had only gotten two hours of sleep that night. He slowly dragged himself out of bed, and jumped in the shower. He looked through a pile of mangled clothes on the floor for something to wear and finally decided to wear something clean out of his dresser drawer instead. _'I want to impress Lilly.' _ He thought. _'Ugh! Why do I keep saying things like that?! I don't want to impress Lilly! She's my best friend and nothing more!' _he thought for the thousandth time. He got dressed in something that looked nice, but no one would think anything out of the ordinary about it. He grabbed his skateboard and ran out the door.

A/N: Well, I tried to make that a little longer this time, but it was hard because I had a lot of homework and stuff and didn't have much time. What did you think of this chapter? I thought it was pretty good. Did you notice how similar Oliver and Lilly's mornings were? Lol. I wasn't even trying to do that at first, but it just kind of happened, so I went with it. ( : I'll update tomorrow most likely because it's Friday. I LUV Friday! Ok, off topic. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Review please. They make me ecstatic. Lol.

**Luv you guys,**

**Andrea ( : **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. Sorry about the wait.**

Chapter 6

Lilly arrived at school and quickly sat down in her first class. She had just made it. She let out a sigh of relief. She turned behind her to where Miley sat and greeted her with a weak voice.

"Hey Miley." she said.

"Hey Lilly." Miley replied in the same tired voice. Mondays were so awful. Class began to start and Lilly glanced at the empty seat in front of her.

"Where's Oliver?" she whispered to Miley.

"No talking." Said Miss Kunkle. Miley tour a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote Lilly a note.

"_I don't know. You saw him last." _She wrote. Just then Oliver walked in, red-faced and out of breathe.

"Oken, why are you late?" the teacher snapped.

"Sorry Kunkle, er comma Miss," he began. **(A/N: sorry, I had to do that. Lol.) **"…but I slept in late. Sorry."

"No excuses." She said. "We have rules here and you are expected to obey them. I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention."

"Very smooth." Lilly whispered jokingly, as Oliver sat down. He sighed. The day was not off to a good start.

Class went on, boring as usual. Every now and then he glanced back and saw Lilly and Miley passing notes to each other. He wondered how long it would be before they got caught. He wanted to join in, but he was in enough trouble as it was. Just as he was thinking this, Miss Kunkle walked down the aisle of desks and slammed her ruler down hard on Lilly's desk.

"What have I said about passing notes?" She yelled. Lilly practically jumped out of her desk.

"It was my fault, Miss Kunkle. Miley said. "I was passing notes too."

"Well then, you can _both_ serve detention after school today." Miss Kunkle said.

They both sighed. Lilly leaned forward and tapped Oliver on the shoulder. "Well, I'll guess we'll be seeing you in detention today." Oliver nodded.

"I thought I said no talking!"

Lilly sunk down in her seat. This was going to be an interesting day.

The rest of the morning went on as usual. Class, another class, another class. Was it time to go home yet? Finally, it was lunchtime. Lilly got her tray and slammed it down on a table. Miley came over and sat down next to her, soon followed by Oliver. Lilly stared down at the cafeteria "food" in front of her. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Oliver began to shove large amounts of it into his mouth.

"How can you eat this stuff?" she asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm hungry. Sue me." He replied with a mouth full of bread. Lilly rolled her eyes. Oliver seemed back to normal. Little did she know, Oliver was trying his hardest not to show the emotions he was feeling on the inside. He had finally convinced himself to try to never think about the kiss again. He could get over it. He really could. So he thought…

When the last bell finally rang, the three slowly walked down the hall to room 101, the detention room. As they approached the door, they looked inside and found that of course, Miss Kunkle was supervising detention today. That was the kind of day they were having. They walked in and each took a seat.

"Well hello, troublemakers. I'm glad you decided to show up. No one else did." Miss Kunkle said.

"Ah man, we could have ditched!" Oliver yelled. Miss Kunkle gave him a stern look.

"No, Oken. Students who "ditch" just get twice as much detention to make up for it. Now, find something constructive to do for the next hour. I'm going to make some copies and when I get back, I expect you to be in those very spots you are now. And no talking."

Yeah right.

As soon as Miss Kunkle left, Miley said. "Sorry about getting you stuck in here, Lilly. It was my fault for passing notes."

"It's fine. It's not like I have anything better to do." She replied, gloomily. "What's wrong Oliver? You haven't said anything since we came in here."

"Oh, nothing. Just, uh, thinking about some stuff."

_'So much for Oliver being back to normal.' _Lilly thought. When Miss Kunkle came back to get a paper she forgot, Lilly asked if she could go to the bathroom. She said yes and Lilly walked out the door soon followed by Miss Kunkle, off to copy more papers.

"You didn't say anything about Lilly kissing you, did you Oliver?" Miley asked when Lilly left.

"Of course not. She'd get mad." He replied.

"Good. I didn't think so because she wasn't acting any different. I don't want her to be upset. Maybe we'll tell her later, but I don't think so." Miley said.

"Yeah, whatever."

Lilly came back into the room and sat down a few minutes later.

"So are we doing anything tonight?" she asked.

"Well, Hannah Montana's reading to a group of preschoolers this afternoon." She said. "You guys can come along, but you'll probably be really bored." Miley said.

"Nah, I think I'll go with you." Lilly said. "I don't have hardly any homework or anything and like I've said before, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Ok. How about you Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Sure, I'll go, I guess." He replied.

"Ok, it's settled then. Be ready as Mike and Lola by 5:30." Miley said.

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry I'm dragging this story out with so many boring details but that's just my writing style. I don't just like to tell the important details and have it be over in like 3 chapters. I'm sorry all my chapters are so short too, but I'm doing my best to work on that. The next chapter will have more Loliver in it because Lilly and Oliver, I mean Lola and Mike have nothing to do while Miley, I mean Hannah, reads to that group of kids. Review please and thanks so much for reading.**

**Love,**

**Andrea ( :**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey people. I didn't know if Lilly and Oliver's parents knew Miley was Hannah Montana or not so I'm just pretending they do. Here's chapter 7. I worked really hard on this one and stayed up really late. I hope it was actually worth it. Well, uh, here it is. ( :**

Chapter 7

After detention, Lilly walked home with Oliver since they lived so close to each other. Oliver said bye to Lilly, for now at least, and walked into his house. His mom was sitting at the kitchen table scrapbooking. She had the dorkiest hobbies. **(A/N: Not really. Scrapbooking and knitting are awesome. I do both. Lol.) **

"Hey sweetie." She said. "Why are you home so late?"

"Oh, that, well you see. I was late this morning and I got detention." He finally said.

"Oh, Oliver. When are you going to learn?"

"Sorry Mom, but, um, can I go with Lilly and Miley tonight? Hannah's reading a story to little preschool kids or something."

"Oh, all right, but no more being late to class." She said.

"Ok Mom, I promise." He said, as he went upstairs to get ready. He put on a super baggy pair of pants and an equally baggy jacket. Then he put on a hat, sunglasses and his fake beard. He walked downstairs and his mom sighed when she looked at him.

"Oliver, what on earth are you wearing?" she asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's my disguise, Mom." He said. "I can't risk letting anyone know that Miley's really Hannah Montana."

"I suppose if you have to wear that of all things…"

Lilly walked into her house and walked upstairs. Once in her room she grabbed the new Lola outfit, that she bought the other day, out of it's shopping bag and put it on. She brushed her hair and put it up, then put on a purple wig and a little make-up. She slipped on some bracelets and a necklace and decided that was good enough. I mean, they were only going to a group of preschoolers and all their eyes would be glued to Miley, I mean Hannah, anyway. She grabbed her purse and walked downstairs. Her mom was cooking dinner and looked up when she saw her.

"Well, don't you look, um, colorful tonight, dear." Her mom said. That was just a nice way of saying you look weird and I wish you dressed how I did at your age. Lilly heard a horn outside. It was Mr. Stewart with Miley and Oliver. She put on her jacket and put up the hood, just in case someone saw her coming out of her house, and walked out the door. She got in the car and sat in between Oliver and Miley. The car soon pulled up to the public library. The group got out of the car and walked up the front steps. Once inside, the librarian guided them to the children's section of the library where about ten or twelve little preschool kids sat, waiting to be entertained.

"That girl's got pwurple hwair." One little girl said. Lilly sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh, Dad, I left my purse in the car." Hannah said, after they walked in. Mr. Stewart went with her to got it to make sure nobody bothered her because she was dressed as Hannah now. Lola and Mike sat down in a couple of chairs, off to the side of the group. The little kids glanced at them with big, round eyes. They made Lola and Mike uneasy.

One little kid that looked like Napolean Dynamite said, "Who are you?"

"Um, I'm Mike and that's Lola." Mike replied.

"We're friends of Hannah's." Lola added.

"Are you two dating?" the same dorky kid asked. Lola and Mike's eyes got wide.

"Uh, no. We're just friends." Mike said, wishing he were anywhere but here.

"Weally? Cuz you wook like my big sister and her boyfwiend when they're together." Said a little girl.

"Uh, who wants free Hannah Montana CDs?" Lola yelled, trying to change the subject. The whole thing was becoming very awkward.

"Look! She's twying to change the subject. That mweans she wikes him!" another little kid yelled. Then she began singing. "Mike and Wowa sittin' in a twee. K-Y-S-S-I-M-P." Fwirst comes wuv, then comes marriage, then comes a bwaby in the bwaby carriage!" Then every little kid started joining in. The singing then got louder and louder. Hannah and Robby Ray walked in and Hannah started to smile. I mean, it was a funny sight seeing all these little brats pointing and singing, wrong I might add, that elementary school classic. Lola had her face in her hands and Mike was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Hannah quickly got them all to stop by saying, "Ok, who's ready for a story?" All the kids cheered. Miley, I mean, Hannah, sat on a stool in the middle of the circle of children and read the kids a story.

Robby Ray came and sat down next to Mike and Lola and said, "I'm sorry about that whole thing. You know how little kids can be sometimes." They nodded.

When Hannah was finished reading the book, she asked, "Does anyone have any questions?" A bunch of kids raised their hands.

"Um, how about you sweetheart." She said, as she pointed to a little girl. "What's you're question about the book?"

"Oh, my question's not about the book." She said. "It's about them." She pointed in Mike and Lola's direction. They sunk lower down in their seats.

"Are they dating, Hwannah?" she asked.

"Um, No, sweety. They're just friends." Hannah replied, as she looked up at Lola and Mike, slouched down in their chairs.

"Are you swure?" The girl asked. She was a determined little booger.

"Yes, I'm sure. At least, I think so…" she said, looking over at them. Even she was starting to have doubts.

All the little kids gasped. "Hwannah only said she thwinks so! Thwat means they probably are!" The kids cheered and Robby Ray took the opportunity to rush the three kids out the door.

No one said a word the whole way home. Lilly and Oliver never looked at each other once. It was too embarrassing.

_'Why, why, WHY?!' _Oliver thought, after Mr. Stewart dropped him off. He was trying so hard to forget the fact that he might like Lilly as more than a friend and then that has to happen. He lied awake for a long time that night. He thought about everything. He thought about when he and Lilly first met. He thought about the kiss. He thought about what the little kids had said that evening. He wondered how little preschoolers had such a good vocabulary. But mostly he just plain thought about Lilly, her smile, her beauty, the way she skateboards and surfs and her ability to have fun wherever she goes, her sense of humor, her wonderful personality, and the wonderful bond that they shared as best friends. That night Oliver finally accepted what he'd been thinking about for what seemed like forever, even though it was only two days. He accepted the fact that he loved Lilly.

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter with all the evil little kids and stuff, but they did make Oliver realize he loves Lilly. It's about time! LOL. Review please. They make me happy. Thanks for reading. I luv you guys.**

**Love,**

**Andrea ( :**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. I have like forty-something reviews. That's more than I ever dreamed of! Lol. My mom said I've been spending too much time on the computer lately and this morning she wouldn't let me get on 'till 3:30. I almost died! Lol. Well, here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Lilly got out of the car and walked up the front walk. She looked up at the moon and sighed. Everything had been so weird that night with the little kids thinking her and Oliver were dating. _'I don't like Oliver like that. He's my best friend.' _She thought to herself. _'I could never like him like that' _**(A/N: Don't worry. She will eventually.)**

The next morning, Lilly got up and quickly got dressed. Just as she was about to run out the door, her mom caught her and made her sit down and eat breakfast. She shoved some pancakes down her throat and then sent her on her way.

Oliver got up and got ready for school. He grabbed his skateboard and ran out the door. He thought about what happened last night. It was true. He loved Lilly. He said it over and over in his head. He couldn't stop. _'Why did it take me so long to realize I love her. Why didn't I realize I love her before she kissed me? Why does everything have to be so complicated? Well, one thing's for sure. There's no way I'm gonna tell her. Well, at least not today.' _He thought to himself. He needed more time. What if she didn't love him back? He definitely had to wait. He'd make her fall in love with him without actually saying that he loved her yet. Yes, that's what he'd do. He'd turn on the charm and be sensitive and everything a girl wanted in a guy. He knew what girls wanted. He'd read his mother's chick magazines.

Lilly walked out the door as Oliver was leaving his house.

"Um, hey Oliver." She said when she saw him. Oliver looked at her and almost collapsed. She looked great. Sure, she was just wearing what she always did, but she looked beautiful none the less.

"Hey." He said back, trying to sound as casual as possible. He didn't make eye contact. He knew if he did he'd fall over.

"Uh, I'm sorry about last night." She said.

_'I'm not.' _Oliver thought.

"I know it's probably really awkward those kids thinking were dating." She continued.

"So, um, are we ok?" she then asked.

"Yeah, yeah. We're cool." He replied. "So, um, let's get to school."

"Yeah."

They walked side by side. No one said a word for a while.

Lilly finally broke the silence by saying, "So, anything new?"

"Not really. Things have been pretty boring lately." He lied.

"Yeah, pretty much. Uh, want to go skateboarding after school today?" she asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." He started to smile and tried to hide it, but it just kept getting bigger. When they got to school, he was still smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Miley asked him when he sat down in his first class.

"Uh, nothing." He replied. He had to stop being so obvious or someone would figure out his feelings for Lilly.

Miss Kunkle wasn't there that day and they had a sub. He could almost hear the hallelujah chorus. He got to be included in Lilly and Miley's note-passing three-way. It was nice to be included once in a while. After that class, he didn't see much of Lilly and Miley. That was the only class they had together in the morning. Finally lunch came and the day seemed to be going pretty well. But then it happened.

**(A/N: I was going to stop this chapter right here, but I knew you'd all want to strangle me, so I decided to continue. Besides, this chapter is going to have enough of a cliffhanger anyway. Sorry.)**

Oliver got his tray and sat down in their usual lunch spot. Miley came soon after and sat down too. He didn't really notice because he was looking for Lilly. He looked all over the cafeteria, but still couldn't see her. Then suddenly he heard Miley speak.

"Oh my gosh. Will you look at that!" she said, with a huge smile on her face.

There stood Lilly with one of the most popular guys in school. She was twirling her hair as she flirted with him. He was smiling and making her laugh.

Suddenly she ran over to where Miley and Oliver were sitting and exclaimed, "I've got a date tonight!"

Oliver felt a knife go right through his heart.

**(A/N: Dun dun dun! I'm sorry for leaving such a cliffhanger, but I can't help it sometimes and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. And of course she gets a date right after Oliver realizes he loves her. Sorry about that. Lot of conflict in this story. I told you it's going to be very long. Review please. ( :**

**Love,**

**Andrea ( :**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry that had to happen, but it's just the way the story goes. Don't kill me. There's a lot of Loliver in this chapter even if it doesn't seem like it at first. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Oliver spit his milk out of his mouth and all over Miley.

"You've got a what?" he asked, rising from his seat.

"Ew! Oliver, look what you did!" Miley yelled.

"A date Oliver. He asked me to hang out with him after school today!" Lilly joyfully replied.

Miley squealed and hugged her getting Lilly wet with milk as well. "I'm so happy for you." She said while wringing out her wet hair.

"But Lilly, we were supposed to go skateboarding together after school today." Oliver replied with a sad look on his face. _'Oh no." _he thought. _'I'm acting like I like her too much. Tone it down a bit Oken.'_

"Oh my gosh. I completely forgot, Oliver! I could go cancel…" she started, but was interrupted by Miley, who said, "No Lilly! This is your one big chance! You can go skateboarding with Oliver any time. Right Oliver?"

How could he possibly say yes to that? Lilly was his girl, well not officially, but she was going to be and he didn't want any stupid jerks taking her away from him. But he wanted to make Lilly happy, so with all the strength he had he replied, "Yeah. Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked with a worried look on her face.

_'Don't make me say it again.' _He thought.

"Yeah Lilly, you can go." He said, trying not to show his pain.

"Ok… thanks." She replied quietly. She had no idea how much her skateboarding with Oliver meant to him, and she didn't even know the half of it. For the rest of the day Oliver wanted to strangle Miley. Lilly was going to cancel to go skateboarding with him, but no! Miley had to medal, again, and screw everything up. His stomach hurt all day and his heart was pounding. What if Lilly really liked this guy? What if they started going out? He'd die. He'd absolutely die. It'd kill him. It was as simple as that.

After school Lilly walked to the beach with her stupid date. His name was Nick Andrews and he was one of the most popular guys in school. Oliver quickly walked home in the other direction. There was no way he could look at them.

He finally reached the sanctuary of his home and quietly walked in. He didn't feel like being interrogated by his mother today. He was lucky. He could hear his mom in the other room typing on the computer. He quietly walked up the stairs, into his room and flopped down on his bed. _'Why? Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!' _he wanted to yell. He couldn't stand it. He just couldn't stand it. He sat there awhile and finally decided to go to the beach. It always made him feel better. Little did he know, that's where Lilly and Nick were going…

Meanwhile, Lilly walked to the beach with Nick. She really liked him. Almost every girl in the 9th grade had a crush on him. So why couldn't she? When they reached the beach, they sat down at Rico's and ordered two smoothies from Jackson, who was at the counter. They sat there for a while and talked about things. He was pretty nice and she was having a nice time.

Suddenly a stuck-up-looking girl with a very angry look on her face appeared and said, "Nick! What are you doing here with her?" she yelled as she made a disgusted face and pointed to Lilly.

Nick turned around and said, "Oh, hi Samantha. I'm on a date with Lilly."

"O-Oh yeah?" she stuttered. "Well, I have a date too." She said as she grabbed a random guy walking by. "And he's so much better than you!"

Nick stood up. "Oh do you now? Well, then what's his name?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"It's, um, Greg. Greg Brady." She replied with a smile. She really _was_ as stupid as she looked.

"That's a character on _The Brady Bunch_!" he shouted. "I knew it! You're trying to make me jealous!" he then said with a smile.

"I am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Fine, I am!" she yelled. "I really like you. I always have. I wish we hadn't broken up!" Just then Oliver walked up the beach.

"Yeah, well, I've always liked you too. I just asked Lilly out to make you jealous." Said Nick. Lilly's mouth opened wide and she started to tear up.

Nick suddenly grabbed Samantha and kissed her passionately. Lilly wanted to smack him across the face, but she was too upset. Oliver heard and saw all he needed to see. Before he knew what was happening, he'd grabbed Nick and punched him right in the face. Nick fell to the ground and Samantha screamed. Oliver grabbed Lilly's hand and quickly led her down the beach. People stopped and stared at the pathetic loser lying on the ground with his soon to be girlfriend kneeling next to him and the kid that punched him leading the loser's previous date away by the hand. **(A/N: sorry, that was kind of confusing.)**

When he finally stopped walking he turned to Lilly and said, "Are you ok?" She nodded but started to cry. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Thank you." She said in between tears.

"You're welcome." He said and continued hugging her. When they finally let go, he said, "That guy's a jerk. You shouldn't feel bad when you're too good for him."

"Y-You think I'm too good for him?" she asked, while tears ran down her soft cheeks.

Oliver didn't want to take any chance in letting her know that he loved her but he had to let her know how wonderful she was. "Yeah, of course you are. You're wonderful and any guy who doesn't see that is just plain stupid."

Lilly looked up at Oliver and smiled. "You think I'm wonderful?"

"Of course I do." He assured her. Lilly smiled and hugged him again.

"Oliver, you're the best friend in the whole, entire world," She said as she embraced his warm body. "and you're pretty wonderful too."

Oliver beamed.

"You ready to go home now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." she said quietly.

They quietly walked home together, side by side.

"Thanks again for everything, Oliver." She said as she reached her house. "You really had my back."

Oliver smiled. "Anytime Lils. So, want to go skateboarding after school tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, and this time I'll be there." She replied with a smile.

They said their goodbyes and Oliver walked quietly down the sidewalk 'till he reached his house. He walked inside, said hi to his mom and flopped down on his bed for the second time that day. He wanted to jump for joy. Lilly liked him. Maybe not romantically but she said he was the greatest best friend in the world and that had to count for something. He went to sleep happy that night for the first time in what seemed like forever, and instantly fell to sleep.

Lilly slowly walked up the stairs to her room. She was still trying to take it all in. It was a lot to take in. _'I love Oliver.' _She thought, as she got ready for bed. _'Whoa! Did I just say what I think I did? I do not like Oliver like that! He's my best friend and nothing more! _**(A/N: Noticing a pattern here? Lol.) **_I love him as a best friend and that's all.' _She thought.Did she like him as more than a friend? No, it couldn't be. But it was.

**A/N: I thought it'd be cute to end it the same way chapter three ended about oliver. Lol. I really like this chapter. Now does everyone see why I had to make lilly go on a stupid with a stupid guy? It was to make her realize that she loved oliver. Just like her being hypnotized made him realize he loved her. ( : I love Loliver. Review please and thanks for reading. I can't believe my first fanfic ever already has like 40 reviews! Thanks again.**

**Love,**

**Andrea ( :**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lilly woke up the next morning not remembering what had happened the previous day. Then it hit her. She thought about what a jerk that guy, Nick, had been, using her to get another girl. Then again, it was kind of like what Miley did to get Jake, but it seemed so much worse when it was happening to you. Then she remembered that Oliver had punched him and she felt better.

She thought to herself, '_I do not love Oliver. I just said that because he stood up for me. It doesn't mean anything. I love him like a brother or a cousin. But not like that.' (_**Like I said, don't worry. She will. Remember in the show they both act like they would never want to date, so I have to make them gradually realize they like each other.)**

She got up, took a shower, and got dressed. She ran out the door and, once again, her mom caught her and shoved her breakfast down her throat. After that, she grabbed her skateboard and darted out the door once more.

She saw Oliver coming out of his house and waved to him. He waved back. He seemed to be smiling really big.

_'I wonder what he's so happy about?' _she thought as she stared at Oliver's smiling face.

He walked up to her and said, "Hey Lilly! Feeling better?"

"Yeah." She replied. "Thanks again for everything last night."

"Anytime." And with that, they jumped on their skateboards and rode off to school. Once they got to the outside of the school, they met up with Miley.

"Hey guys. How are things?" Miley said enthusiastically. "How did your date go, Lilly?"

"Oh, um, he, uh, he only asked me out to, uh, get his ex girlfriend jealous." She finally said.

"Oh, Lilly! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have encouraged you to go out with him." Miley then said.

_'You can say that again.' _Oliver thought to himself.

"It's ok, Miley. How were you supposed to know he was a jerk?" Lilly said.

_'Lilly you're supposed to say, 'A grilled cheese sandwich would have picked that one up.'' _Oliver thought.

They walked into the school and went to their lockers. They got their biology books and headed off to Miss Kunkle's class. As they walked down the hall, they saw Nick Andrews. He had a black eye.

Lilly smiled and looked at Oliver. He smiled back.

"Hey look you guys!" Miley yelled. "Nick has a black eye!"

"You don't say…" Oliver said, smiling.

"I'm glad he got what he deserved. I wonder how he got it." Miley continued.

"Yeah, I wonder…" Lilly said smiling at Oliver again.

The threesome made their way down the hall and into the classroom. They sat in their seats and class started. Miley passed Lilly a note.

It read, _'Lilly, the Halloween Dance is next Friday. You're going right? _

Lilly read the note, wrote something, and slipped it back to Miley.

It read, _'I guess so, but I don't want a date.'_

_'Why not?' _Miley wrote back.

_'Did you miss everything I told you this morning about Nick? I don't want to date anyone for awhile.' _Lilly continued.

_'Oh yeah, sorry. But you're still going, right?' _Miley passed the note forward to Lilly.

_'Oh, I suppose so.' _Lilly wrote back, once more.

_'Great.'_

Oliver wrote Lilly a note and slowly gave it to her, so Miss Kunkle couldn't see.

It read, _'What are you guys talking about? I'm never included in your note-passing three-way. I want to join.'_

_'You are right now.' _Lilly wrote back.

_'Oh yeah. So what are you guys talking about?'_

_'Miley was asking me if I was going to the Halloween dance on Friday.'_

_'Oh. Well are you?'_

_'I guess so.'_

_'Cool.'_

_'Oliver?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Miley's getting mad 'cause I'm not writing her anymore. It's not a three-way if only two people write back and forth.'_

_'Oh.'_

_'LOL.'_

Their note passing stopped there. Not because Lilly started talking to Miley, but because class ended. It took up all class because it took so long for Miss Kunkle not to look up from her desk so they could pass their notes back and forth. They quickly grabbed their things and ran out the door.

"I can't believe Miss Kunkle didn't catch us passing notes." Lilly laughed. "She caught us that other day."

"Yeah, it was just luck, I guess." Miley agreed.

"Oh! Do you want to go to the costume shop tomorrow after school and look at costumes for the dance?" she then asked.

"Sure. Whatever." Lilly and Oliver both agreed.

And they headed off to their next class.

**A/N: I know. I know. Too short. Sorry, but I've been busy lately. Lol. I'm on the yearbook staff and I had that after school today and stuff. And tomorrow I have art club, but I'll try to update anyway. Review please and thanks for reading. ( :**

**Love,**

**Andrea a.k.a. Comic-Book-Girl**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 **(Wow)**

After school, Miley went home and Lilly and Oliver went to the skate park. Lilly had a lot of fun. She loved skateboarding with Oliver. Oliver loved it too. It was one of the only things that he could do with just Lilly without Miley being along. He especially liked it now because he really loved Lilly. He just had to figure out how to tell her…

They skated around for a while. Then they saw Nick Andrews heading toward the park. They spotted him right away because they were the only ones at the park at the time being. Until now, at least.

Nick walked up to Oliver and, catching him off guard, pushed him down.

"Think you're so great just cuz you got one lucky punch the other day? Well, how about now? Come on Oken! Fight!" Nick demanded.

Lilly steamed with anger. Before she knew what has happening, she had grabbed him and punched him in the face. **(Noticing a pattern here? Lol.) **Nick fell to the ground, _again. _Who was this guy and why did he keep showing up in their lives?

Nick tried to get up but Lilly kicked him. You don't want to know where. He screamed out in pain, threatened Oliver that he was "going down", and limped off.

"Okay…" Lilly started. Oliver got up from where Nick pushed him, and gave her a high five.

"I gotta give you your props Lils. That was a pretty good punch."

Lilly smiled and they continued to skate. They walked home together and said their goodbyes.

"Thanks Oliver." Lilly said as she was about to go into her house.

"But I didn't do anything. You did."

"Well, yeah, but you would have if I hadn't." she then replied.

"Yeah, well, see you tomorrow." He said.

They walked into their houses and closed the doors.

The next morning, Lilly awoke with a smile. Things were going pretty well right now and she wasn't going to let anything bring her down. She got ready for school and ran out the door. This time her mother wasn't there to tell her to eat breakfast. She had already gone to work.

When she got outside, Oliver was waiting for her. He smiled, like he'd been doing a lot lately and said hello. She smiled back. I mean, she was in a good mood lately and just because it was a school day, didn't mean she had to have a bad attitude all the time. She said hi and they walked to school together.

"So, uh, thought about what you want to be for Halloween?" Oliver asked, with great interest.

"No, not really. How 'bout you?"

"Not sure." He replied. "Maybe that Dracula costume I wore before you got me a better disguise put together."

"Please, No."

"Fine, whatever. I'll think of something." He then said.

They got to school and as they walked down the hall, they saw Nick. He had two black eyes. Lilly suddenly couldn't control herself any longer and doubled over laughing. Oliver took one look at Nick and started laughing too. They did it quietly of course. They didn't want to start another fight when there were teachers around to suspend them.

After school they quickly got their things together and ran out the door. They had a ton of heavy stuff to carry so they decided to take the school bus home today and drop their stuff off at home. Once they did that, they met up again and walked to the costume shop.

It was a strange-looking place with an eerie feeling to it. They slowly walked inside and took a look around. There was stuff packed in there so tight in certain spots that you could barely move. There were lots of wigs, make-up and costume jewelry and of course they were tons and tons of costumes. There was so much to look at, that they were happy they decided to come right after school. Miley began skimming through costumes on hangers on huge rack. She was the kind of person who could glance at a piece of clothing, even just a part of it, and know instantly if she'd ever think about wearing it or not. She went so fast that Lilly got dizzy and had to look away. She started looking at costumes on another rack. She went very slow. She had to look at almost everything for a long time to decide whether she liked it or not. Except for poofy, ugly, floor-lengthed dresses of course. She knew she didn't want those right away.

Oliver left the part of the store they were in to go look at the guy costumes. Soon, Miley had finished looking at almost half the racks of girl's costumes and had decided to try on a 50s girl outfit with a poodle skirt, a Cleopatra costume, and a hippie outfit. She tried them all on and decided to go with Cleopatra because the 50s outfit was too boring and the hippie costume was too much like that dance they had last year when she realized she liked Jake and tried to steal him from Lilly. She bought a black wig and rented the costume. Then she turned and faced Lilly, her next mission.

Miley began searching through the racks of clothes so fast that dust was flying in Lilly's face and she had to close her eyes. When she had finished, she came up with a bride, a Renaissance dress, and a pioneer dress.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." Lilly said when she saw what Miley had picked out. "They're all dresses!"

"Oh, come on Lilly! You'd look so cute in these." Miley said. "At least try them on."

It took a lot of convincing but Miley finally got Lilly to try on the costumes. Lilly came out of the dressing room, wearing the puffy Renaissance dress and a big frown.

"I can barely move in this thing, Miley." Lilly said, still frowning.

"Fine. Go change…" She sighed. Just then, Oliver came out of the guy's side of the shop wearing a black ninja outfit and swinging a small sword in all directions.

"Oliver, what are you wearing…?" Miley asked with a confused look on her face.

"My Halloween costume." He said. "I'm going to be a ninja." Just then Lilly came out of the dressing room wearing the poofy wedding gown.

"Miley, what do you call this? I'm not getting married here! It's just a dance."

_'Whoa. Lilly looks gorgeous. That's what she's gonna look like when we get married some day.'_ He thought, while plastering on a fake casual look, trying not to give his feelings away.

"Ok! Ok, Lilly! Just go pick something out yourself." Miley said, exasperated.

Lilly went through the costumes and came back with a black witch outfit.

"Oh Lilly, that classic Halloween. Where's your creativity?" Miley asked, getting more annoyed by the second…

I can't find anything else and this is fine with me." She said. "Besides, I don't want a date anyway so I don't have to worry about looking good."

Lilly went into the dressing room and came out wearing the outfit. Sure, it was a dress too, but it wasn't the same as the ones Miley had picked out. She then looked around and picked out a black witch's hat and a broom. She then strolled over to the wigs, thought for a while and came back with a black one. She tried it on and decided, to go ahead and get it. **(A/N: I bet she'd look like she did it her new movie, the haunted hour, or whatever it's called. Lol.)**

_'Boy, she's looks hot.' _Oliver thought to himself. He couldn't help it. She really did.

Lilly rented her costume and Oliver rented his. Then they slowly walked out the door and headed home.

"Bye guys!" Miley yelled as she walked away, "See you tomorrow!" They waved back and headed home in the opposite direction.

"So, you're going to be a ninja?" Lilly asked Oliver curiously.

"Yeah. I looked at tons of stuff and I liked that one the best."

"Sounds cool. I wish I could have found a better costume, but I'm just not like Miley." Lilly then said.

"You're costume _is _good and you shouldn't want to be like Miley all the time. You're great just the way you are."

_'Uh oh.' _He thought. _'You're getting too mushy again. She's gonna figure it out...'_

"Thanks." She said and smiled. When she got to her house, she said goodbye to Oliver and walked up her front walk. Oliver smiled. Thank goodness she didn't notice. But he just had to tell her. But when…?

**A/N: I thought this chapter was ok, I guess. Just kinda boring... idk what do you think? review please. they make me happy. ( :**

**XOXO**

**Andrea**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in like two days, but I have my reasons. I already told LoliverRainbow this because she PMed me, but no one else. First of all, I've had a LOT of homework lately, second, I was having writers block for a while (over now) and last in home ec today I rammed a straight pin in my finger when we were using the sewing machines and it's really sore and hard to type. Lol. sorry. I'll try to update tomorrow too. Here's chapter 12. enjoy. oh, btw, i noticed that i signed my name like twice on the last chapter. lol. sorry... not that it matters, it just looks stupid. lol.**

Chapter 12

Lilly woke up the next morning, not wanting to go to school. After pushing her snooze alarm five times she finally got out of bed and got ready. She didn't feel very well. The dance was tonight and she didn't feel like going anymore. Once she was dressed, she slowly crept downstairs and ran out the door to avoid her mother. Once outside, she noticed Oliver waiting for her again that morning.

"How come you always wait for me?" she asked questioningly.

"Uh, I don't know." He said. "It's boring walking to school alone."

"Yeah, I guess so." she then replied.

"Are you excited about the dance tonight?" he then asked, gazing at her.

"I guess so…" she started. "I don't really feel like going anymore."

"Why not! You have to go! It'll be no fun without you." He said, instantly regretting it, thinking that she was going to figure it out.

"Ok, ok. Calm down, I'm going." She said. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't. I mean…" he stuttered.

"Whatever…" she trailed off.

_'Boy, I didn't know Oliver cared so much about me going to the dance.' _Lilly thought to herself as they continued to walk to school.

When they got there, they met up with Miley and walked to their lockers. Miley had a big smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm so excited about the dance! Guess who I'm going with!" she exclaimed.

"Jake?" Lilly guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"I don't know, just a guess. So you're not fighting anymore?" she then asked.

"No. He called last night and we worked everything out." She replied happily. "I'm so excited."

"That's great Miley." Lilly said. Miley saw Jake a ways down the hall and went to go talk to him, leaving Lilly and Oliver alone.

"Boy, I'm glad they're back together." Lilly said. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "I didn't know how much more of her bickering I could take." He then added with a laugh. They both smiled and walked to biology class.

The rest of the day went pretty normal, normal and boring, that is. Everyone in the entire school couldn't wait for the dance that night and no one was paying any attention to their schoolwork. Everyone was talking about their costumes and who they were going with and how they got their hair done. It drove Lilly crazy. She wanted everyone to just shut up already. Just because they all had dates and cool costumes and pretty hair didn't mean they had to talk about it all the time. Hearing everything that everyone was talking about only made Lilly want a date. She realized she only said she didn't want one because she was tired of getting hurt by boys that didn't care about her. She decided that if she ever did get a boyfriend again, she'd make sure he really cared about her and wanted her to be happy. She sighed as she closed her locker and headed off to her last class. None of her friends were in that class. She sat down in her usual boring seat in the corner and wished her friends were there. She looked over at all the other groups that were talking before class started.

Then suddenly, Amber and Ashley walked over to her.

Ashley said, "Oh, look. It's Lilly, the pathetic loser that can't even get a date for the dance tonight."

"A pathetic loser." Said Ashley.

"She gets it." Amber said annoyed. "Whatever. The point is that no one would ever want to go to the dance with you because you're too much of a tomboy."

Lilly was not in the mood for this.

"Well, what makes you so sure I don't have a date?" she said, regretting it the moment it left her lips.

"Oh, sure you do." Amber said sarcastically.

"Who are you going with? Your imaginary friend?" Amber and Ashley said together. Then they did the "Oooh. Ssss" thing and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"No." she said. "I'm going with…"

"Who, Lilly? Who's your "date"?" Amber said as she laughed to herself and smiled.

"I'm going with…with…" Lilly continued.

"Yeah…?" Ashley said sarcastically.

"I'm going with…"

"…Oliver."

**A/N: Ok, I know this chapter is really short, but like I said before, my finger hurts and I've been busy. Lol. I'll try to update soon. Review please. Thanks for reading. ( :**

**Love, **

**Andrea **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oliver?" Amber asked, with a disgusting look on her face.

"Well, you two dweebs are perfect for eachother." she then said with an evil laugh. "but I still don't believe you going with him. He'd never go with a dork like you."

Lilly was getting really annoyed. "Well he is." she said.

"Whatever." said Amber. "I guess we'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah, tonight." Ashley said.

"She gets it, Ashley." Amber said, getting annoyed at her stupid friend.

"I guess you will." Lilly said, as the bell rang for class to start.

As she sat in class, she wondered why on earth she told them she was going to the dance with Oliver. _'I don't like Oliver like that. Why did I say that? Now I somehow have to get Oliver to pretend to go to the dance with me. How on earth am I going to do that? And what will he think?' _

She was really nervous about asking Oliver to go along with this. But she had to ask him or she'd be the laughing stock of the whole school. What was she going to do?

Class ended and Lilly slowly walked to her locker. She saw Oliver and Miley there. There lockers were all pretty close together.

"Hey Lilly." Miley said. "Come on. Let's go home and get ready for the dance."

"Um, ok, just a minute." She replied. How was she going to ask Oliver with Miley standing right there?

"Uh, Miley, can I talk to Oliver for a minute? I mean, alone?" Lilly asked nervously.

"Why?" Miley asked. "What can't you tell me too?"

"I guess I can..." Lilly stuttered.

"You don't have to tell me." Miley said. "I'll go away if you really want me to."

"No, it's ok. You'll find out soon enough anyway." Lilly then said, nervously. Oliver had butterflies in his stomach. What was so important that Lilly had to be so worried about?

"Well, uh, what did you have to tell me?" Oliver asked, starting to not want to know.

"I, um, in history class Amber and Ashley were making me feel bad about not having a date for the dance, so I told them I was going with..."

"Yeah?" Oliver and Miley asked together.

"with..."

"Come on, Lilly! Spit it out!" Miley practically shouted.

"...you."

Oliver's face turned red. He wanted nothing more than to go to the dance with Lilly, but he new she didn't want to go with him. And why did Miley have to be there to makes things even weirder than they already were?

It was quiet for a few seconds. Nobody spoke. Lilly stared down at her feet and finally said, "Could you just maybe, pretend that you're taking me to the dance? I only said you were to show Amber and Ashley that I could get a date."

"Uh, yeah, sure. If that's what you want." Oliver stuttered. He wanted to _really_ take Lilly to the dance, but this was the closest he was going to get, so he took advantage of the opportunity. I mean, he'd pretend to go to the dance with her even if he didn't like her like that because she was his best friend and he'd do anything for her.

"Thanks Oliver." Said nervously. "I'm really sorry about this. Now you can't meet a girl at the dance like you said you wanted to a couple weeks ago."

_'That was a long time ago, before you kissed me. I don't want another date now.' _He thought to himself.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. I just want to make Amber and Ashley mad." He managed to choke out. He wanted to say so much more to her, but he just couldn't get the words out. He just couldn't tell her. Not when he new she didn't like him back.

_'Boy is this going to be an awkward night.' _Miley thought as she guided, well actually yanked, Lilly out the door.

"We'll see you tonight, Oliver!" Miley shouted as she dragged Lilly outside.

Oliver waved at them as they left. He felt awful. He shouldn't. I mean, he was taking the girl of his dreams to the dance tonight, even if she really didn't like him like that yet, but he still wasn't happy. He had butterflies in his stomach as he walked home from school. Part of the reason he felt so gloomy was because it was lonely walking home by himself. This was the first time in weeks that he and Lilly hadn't walked home together.

The autumn wind blew and chilled his body. He couldn't stand the silence much longer. He had to get home, even if the only people to talk to there was his family. He ran the rest of the way home and darted throught the door. Once inside, he ran up the stairs to his room and flopped down on his bed. He layed like that for a few minutes. Then his mother called him from downstairs and asked him how his day was. He yelled back that it was fine and that he was going to the dance that night. His mom squealed and shouted that that was great and to start getting ready. It was only 4 o' clock. He had a couple hours to kill, but, respecting his mother's wishes, he started to get ready.

He put on his completely-black ninja outfit. The costume was pretty big and it covered everything but his eyes. He decided he couldn't breathe very well and took off the part that covered his head. He'd put it back on when it was time to go. Having so much time to kill, he decided to go downstairs to watch tv. He instantly regreted it when he saw his mom rushing towards him with a camera.

"No, Mom. Not pictures." He said, whining.

"But sweetheart, you look so cute. Put the rest of it back on." his mom answered.

He sighed, but did as she said, and she took "a few" pictures, which turned out to be a whole roll of film. Why did his mom have to scrapbook? She finally let him go and he jumped on the couch. He turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. There was nothing on. He sighed. He was so worried about tonight. His stomach just wouldn't stop hurting.

Miley led Lilly, by the arm, to her house and pulled her up to her room.

"Ow! Miley, why do you have to pull so hard?" Lilly asked, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry. I'm just excited." Miley replied.

After a few seconds she said, "I can't believe you're going with Oliver."

"Hey, I only said that because Amber and Ashley were being jerks." Lilly said.

"Yeah, whatever. Sounds a lot like your excuse about holding his hand in preschool becasue you "wanted his crayons". Sure you did, Lilly." Miley replied, jokingly.

"Whatever." Lilly said, wishing Miley would just drop it. She felt weird enough as it was and she didn't need her making her feel worse. _'I don't like Oliver like that.' _She thought for like the third time that week. She sighed. This was going to be one interesting night.

They walked into the Hannah closet and grabbed their costumes off the revolving hangers of clothes. Miley had hung them there for safe keeping. Miley got out her Cleopatra outfit and put it on. She put her hair up and placed the black wig on her head.

"Good thing you're not wearing a costume that needs a blonde wig." Lilly said. "People might recongnize you as Hannah."

Miley laughed and continued to put on her costume.

"Um, Lilly...?" She said, nervously.

"What, Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Well, this morning before school I got up early and rented the Renaissance dress from the costume shop and..."

"Oh, Miley! You didn't!" Lilly shouted.

"Oh, come on Lilly. You'd look so cute in it. Please please please." Miley begged.

"Miley, don't beg. You know how I can't stand that." Lilly replied.

"Please Lilly. I was thinking about not saying anything later today, but then I heard you say you were going with Oliver..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly..., I-I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner, but- you two belong together." Miley said, nervously, wondering what Lilly would say.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lilly shouted, not believing what she was hearing.

"Oh, come on, Lilly. Tons of people at school think you're dating already. Oliver would go crazy if he saw you in this dress."

"He would not. He doesn't even like me like that. And I don't like him."

"I bet he would."

"He would not!" Lilly screamed. "...Fine, but just to prove you wrong, ...I'll wear it."

Miley screamed with joy and rushed to go get it. Lilly sighed. How did she get herself into these messes?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know. I know. Bring on the dance. Lol. Don't worry. it's in this chapter, I promise. Enjoy and review please.**

Chapter 14

Lilly collapsed in a chair as she waited for Miley to come back. She sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately. But there was just so much to sigh about. Miley soon came back with a red and gold dress. Lilly had to admit, it looked kind of pretty. Miley threw it at her and told her to change.

When Lilly came back wearing the dress, Miley screamed with joy.

"I'm so excited!" she squealed. "This is going to be so fun!"

Miley quickly ran over to her and pulled her over to the shoes. She picked some out that matched the dress, even though the dress was too long to see if she was wearing shoes or not, and gave them to Lilly to put on. Then she pulled Lilly to her bathroom and got out her beauty loot. Lilly sighed, again.

Miley pulled out her curling iron and curled Lilly's hair. Then she put it up in a bun-type thing on the top of her head and let a few curls hang down. Miley smiled. She was really getting into it.

Miley then did her make-up. She did it just perfectly so that she wasn't wearing too much or too little. Miley stepped back and smiled at her work. Then she told Lilly to look in the mirror. Lilly almost didn't recognize herself. She couldn't believe it was her. As much as she didn't want to, she showed a faint smile.

Oliver sat on his couch. He had a stomachache and he wanted to throw up. He was so worried about what was to come. After watching two episodes of the Gilligan's Island marathon, it was finally time to go. He slowly got in the car and his mom drove him straight there because Miley had said that he didn't have to pick Lilly up or anything and to just go straight to the dance. When he got there, he felt even worse. He felt really sick. Pretending to be Lilly's date to the dance was just as nerve-racking as _really_ being her date to the dance. He slowly waked inside and saw Jake across the room.

"Hey Jake." Oliver said quietly.

"Hey Oliver. So I heard you're taking Lilly to the dance." Jake said, moving his eyebrows up and down and elbowing him in the arm.

"We're just pretending, Jake. Because Amber and Ashley were being jerks." Oliver replied.

"Sure, you are." Jake said, still smiling.

Oliver rolled his eyes. Did everyone have to give him a hard time?

Soon he saw Miley in the doorway. He barely recognized her in that black wig. He wondered where Lilly was. Miley walked over and kissed Jake. He smiled.

"Hi Oliver. So what do you think of Lilly's costume?" Miley said, smiling.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking around.

"What are you talking about? She's right-." Miley looked around and moaned.

"Lilly, get your butt out here." Miley yelled, making people stare. Nothing happened. Miley let out an "Argh!" before marching over to the doorway and dragging Lilly in, while Lilly pulled in the opposite direction.

Miley finally succeeded in pulling Lilly in the doorway. Lilly slowly walked the rest of the way in and Oliver almost had a heart attack. He stared at her and couldn't stop. She definitely wasn't wearing the costume she bought the other day. He never, in a million years, thought he'd see Lilly in a dress that Miley wasn't just forcing her to try on. She looked so beautiful, except for that nervous look on her face. She slowly walked over to the group as other people stared. She nervously rubbed her arm and looked at her feet.

"Uh, hi guys." She quietly said. There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Miley stomped on Oliver's foot.

"Uh, hi Lilly." He managed to spit out without fainting. Suddenly, Amber and Ashley walked up.

"So where's your dweeby friend?" Amber asked Miley, with a smirk on her face.

"Turn around." Miley said. Amber took a drink of punch, turned around and almost choked on it when she saw Lilly.

She coughed and coughed and finally said, "W-Well, would you look at what the cat dragged in?" You could hear the sound of defeat in her voice.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Ashley said, until Amber hit her.

"Well, uh, where's your date, Lilly? Did he dump you at the last minute?" Amber said, trying to regain her pride.

"He's right here!" Miley yelled, grabbing Oliver and hurdling him toward Lilly.

"W-well, I guess I'll see you two together aaaallll night long. And it's too bad Oliver because I know some girls that wanted to meet you, but since you already have a date…"

"I-I don't want to meet any of your stupid friends. I'm here with Lilly." Oliver said, hoping not to be too obvious that he liked her, but hoping he was just convincing enough for Amber and Ashley.

"Whatever." Amber said, angrily and stormed off in a huff, soon followed by Ashley, who flipped her hair, stuck her nose up in the air, and tripped. **(A/N: LOL)**

They all couldn't help but smile. Then the music started to play. Oliver's stomach was in knots. Miley walked off with Jake to go dance, leaving Lilly and Oliver alone, which was just what Miley wanted in the first place. **(A/N: At least Miley's good for something. jk, Miley's awesome.)**

Lilly slowly looked up and stared at Oliver. He looked so funny in his ninja costume. She smiled faintly.

"Uh, thanks for standing up for me." She said. "I'm sorry I'm stopping you from getting a real date."

"It's fine." He said.

"I didn't want another date anyway…" He mumbled.

"What?" Lilly asked, curiously.

"Uh, nothing." He replied. They stood therein silence for a minute. Then Miley came over.

"You know, guys…" she said. "If you want to convince everyone you're here together, you'd better go dance."

Miley then disappeared into the crowd of people again.

"She's, uh, right. Let's go dance." Lilly managed to say. She felt awful. She was sure she was going to be sick. She was so nervous. She couldn't believe she was about to dance with Oliver. It was so awkward.

"Uh, yeah." Oliver replied, quietly.

They slowly walked onto the dance floor. Oliver was happy it was a fast song. He was too nervous to slow-dance with her yet. Suddenly the music stopped, and was replaced by a very slow song. They glanced over at the DJ and saw Miley standing there pointing to which song to play. Oliver wanted to smack her. He wasn't ready for this.

The music continued and Oliver and Lilly looked at each other. They slowly came closer and Oliver gradually put his hands on her waist. Lilly softly lifted her hands and placed them on Oliver's shoulders and they began to dance. It looked quite funny, actually, a ninja dancing with a girl in a poofy dress from the 17th century.

As they continued to dance, Lilly slowly began to relax. I mean, it was Oliver and she felt completely comfortable around him.

Oliver, on the other hand, was completely freaking out. Here he was, dancing with the girl of his dreams, and he had no idea what he was doing. But she didn't seem to notice and she actually seemed to be relaxing.

Lilly looked up at Oliver, and suddenly felt differently about him. He wasn't just the dorky friend she grew up with almost her whole life. He was a really sweet guy who cared about her more than any other boy she'd ever known. She suddenly wanted to kiss him. But then it hit her, what the heck she was thinking about and she looked down.

_'Why is Miley right so much?' _she thought. _'I can't believe I'm thinking about Oliver like that. What the heck is happening to me?'_

Oliver noticed how nervous Lilly was looking all of a sudden and asked, "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's nothing." She replied. But she didn't mean it.

**A/N: ha ha. cliffhanger. lol. sorry. review please. ( :**

**-andrea **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

For the rest of the dance, Lilly and Oliver, well, danced of course, talked a little and hung out with Miley and Jake. To Lilly's amazement, she was having a really nice time. She loved hanging out with her friends, and because Oliver was her "date", she could just relax and not have to worry about how she looked and acted or anything because Oliver would like her no matter what. **(A/N: not that she knows that Oliver LIKE likes her.) **

When the dance ended, Miley and Jake went home together. Oliver's mom came and picked up Lilly and Oliver to take them home. The car ride was pretty quiet. First of all, because no one would want to say anything personal with Oliver's mom in the car, and second, because even though they had had a nice time, it had been a pretty awkward night.

Oliver's mom noticed the silence and finally said, "So how was the dance?"

"Fine." They both said.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"No."

More silence.

"OOO-K, then." Oliver's mom said. More silence.

When they got home, Lilly quietly said goodbye and hopped out of the car to her house. Oliver and his mom drove the rest of the way down the street and they got out. Oliver walked quietly up to his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. What a night it had been. He got ready for bed, even though it was only ten on a Friday night, and thought about what had happened.

Lilly walked into her house, said hi to her mother, and ran to her room. She jumped on her bed and shut her eyes. So much had happened and it was a lot to take in. She couldn't believe she had wanted to kiss Oliver. She tried to shake it out of her mind, but it stuck there. She got on the computer. She had an email from Miley.

It read:

_Hey Lilly. I know I only got back from the dance like 2 min. ago, but my dad just told me that Hannah has a concert 2morrow night, k? U want 2 go? Tell Oliver. _

_TTYL,_

_Miley_

Lilly showed a faint smile. A Hannah concert was just what she needed to make her feel better. She got off the computer and lied down in bed. She tried and tried, but she just couldn't get Oliver out of her head. And he was going to be there tomorrow. She fell asleep without realizing it and started to dream…

In the middle of the night, Lilly woke up with her heart beating fast. She had dreamt that Oliver kissed her. She couldn't believe it. Now she was dreaming about it too? What next? She then realized she was still in the giant, uncomfortable dress and quietly got up and changed clothes. She went back to sleep and finally awoke to her mother, pulling the covers off of her. Lilly cringed. She was cold and her mother didn't care one bit. Then her mom walked over to the windows and opened them up wide. Lilly jumped out of bed and ran to the sanctuary of her warm shower before she froze to death. Her mom smiled and left the room.

When she got out of the shower, she quietly got dressed and walked downstairs. She silently crept out the door and walked down the street. She didn't know why, but her feet led her directly to Oliver's doorstep. She knocked on the door and Oliver soon appeared. He smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Hi." Lilly said, softly.

"Hey." He said back. "Do you want to go to the beach or something?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." She smiled. She loved the beach.

They walked to the beach and when they got there, they sat down at an empty table. Lilly then walked over to the counter and bought a bottle of water. She sat back down next to Oliver.

Suddenly, some random girl from their school came up to them and said, "So it's true? You two are dating! I saw you two at the dance together."

"Uh, no. We're not-." Oliver started.

"Yeah, were not dati-." Lilly continued.

"Sure, you're not." The girl said, as she winked and walked off. Then she walked over to a group of her friends, pointed to Lilly and Oliver and whispered something. Then the whole group of people smiled and pointed and waved goofily over at Lilly and Oliver.

"Uh, let's go somewhere else!" Lilly shouted, getting up from the table and running down the street.

"Ok…" Oliver said, trying to catch up with her.

They ended up just walking down the street together. They didn't really speak, just the occasional small-talk like "So, nice weather we've been having." And other weird remarks.

Somehow they made it back to their street. Lilly decided to go home and she said goodbye to Oliver. He said ok and watched her walk up her front walk.

Just as he was about to turn away, Lilly said, "Oh, Oliver. Miley said there's a Hannah concert tonight and to be ready."

"Ok." He replied, and walked to his house.

That night, Lilly got ready as Lola and walked downstairs. She sat on the couch and waited patiently for Miley and her dad to show up.

Oliver did the same.

Soon, Lilly heard a car in the driveway. Lilly walked outside and saw Oliver coming out of his house. They both walked over to the car and got in. Robby Ray said hello as they sat down next to Miley in the back. Miley greeted them with her usual happy attitude. They drove for a little while, then switched to a limo and advanced to the concert.

Once inside the building, Hannah went to do a sound check, leaving Lola and Mike alone. They wandered around backstage like they did every concert and talked to random people working. When the concert started, they took a couple of seats backstage and watched Hannah. She started off with _Nobody's Perfect_, then continued with _Life's What You Make_ _It_, _You and Me Together_, and _We Got the Party_. By that time, Lola and Mike were getting bored. These were the same songs they've heard thousands of times. They sat there, looking tired and slumping down in their seats. Lola then pulled out her cell phone and started looking at random wallpaper settings and ringtones.

"Hey, let me see your phone." Mike said, looking at what Lola was doing.

"Why?" she asked. "What does it matter to you?"

"I'm bored and I want to see your phone." He said. "What ringtones do you have?"

"Nothing. Now get away." She replied, getting annoyed.

Mike came closer and tried to grab the phone out of her hands. Meanwhile, Hannah sang _One In A Million _out on stage.

"Stop it Oli-Mike!" she yelled, almost saying Oliver by mistake.

"Just let me see your phone!" he yelled back, smiling. People backstage stopped and stared at the two weirdos fighting over a phone.

Mike snatched the phone out of Lola's hand. She tried to grab it back and it fell on the floor. They both leaned down to pick it up at the same time. Lola grabbed it first, soon followed by Mike, whose hand lied on top of hers that had the phone in it. They're faces were so close and Mike could barely stand it. He was so close but yet so far away. He didn't mean to, but he leaned in closer to her. He could have sworn she leaned in too, but he wasn't sure. But however it happened, the gap between them slowly closed and their lips touched softly…

**A/N: Ha Ha. Cliffhanger. I know you want to kill me right now but that's just how the story goes. Sorry. It took me so long to update because I had to study for my history test. Now before you get all mad, let me explain. If I don't get at least a B in history, I can only get on the computer on weekends. You know what that means? No updated fanfiction for long periods of time. So yes, it was very important. Lol. sorry again about the cliffhanger, but I had to end it somehow. I'll try to update tomorrow before you come find my house and stab me. ( : review please and thanks for reading.**

**XOXO**

**Andrea**


	16. Chapter 16

I got to warn you, it's really short. I know, I know… stop doing that. I'm sorry. I'm not sure how many more chapters this will have. It depends on if you want me to drag it out anymore or not. Idk. What do you think? Here's chapter 16.

Chapter 16

The kiss came as a surprise to both of them. It had happened so suddenly. Oliver, I mean Mike, noticed that Lilly, er, Lola, wasn't pulling away, so he slowly lifted his hand to her cheek. His other hand was touching the bench they were sitting on. Lola's hands were on top of Mike's. A few people backstage stopped and stared.

Meanwhile, Lola couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't even mean to kiss Mike. It just sort of happened. And surprisingly to her, she really liked it.

In the meantime, Mike was in 7th heaven. He was kissing the girl of his dreams and this time, she was aware of what was actually happening. And the fact that she didn't pull away had to count for something.

When they finally broke away, their cheeks were both red. They said nothing and wouldn't look the other in the eye.

"Uh, here's your phone." Mike said quietly, still not looking at her, but trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, thanks." Lola replied, not knowing what to say. _'What did that kiss mean?' _she thought to herself.

Then Hannah came off stage.

"Hey guys!" she yelled. "I bet you're pretty bored. After all, these are the same songs you've heard a thousand times before." Even she knew it.

Mike and Lola were quiet.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hannah asked, becoming concerned.

"Uh, nothing." Lola said quickly. "Um, I'll be right back. I have to, um, use the restroom…"

Hannah looked at Mike, concerned. He didn't look up from where he was staring. He seemed like he was deep in thought. Hannah shrugged. She'd try to find out more, but she was needed back on stage.

Lola quickly ran to the bathroom. She went into one of the stalls and sat there. She didn't know what to do. She kissed Oliver. How did that happen? She wondered if she had kissed him or the other way around. Well, Oliver had put his hand on her cheek when they were kissing. So, that had to have meant something. She just couldn't believe it. Just a week ago, she never would have even thought about dating Oliver, and this week she was practically making out with him? She sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately.

Meanwhile, Mike was still in the same spot that Lola had left him. He was really confused. He knew he liked Lilly, but did she like him back? She didn't pull away the second they kissed. She might have even leaned in to kiss him first. Whatever it had been, he didn't want anyone to know about it, at least not yet. He decided not to tell Miley or anyone else. Yes, that's what he'd do. He'd somehow talk to Lilly about it before he told anyone.

Little did he know, a reporter had witnessed the whole thing, and taken pictures…

A/N: Sorry it's short. I know I'm killing you with the cliffhangers, but I don't know how to end it sometimes, and besides, it's not like I don't update for weeks or anything. But still, sorry. review please and thanks for reading.

**XOXO**

**Andrea**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, this one's really short and again I'm sorry but my mom's making me go to bed and I don't have time to write anything more.**

Chapter 17

Mike remained where he was sitting. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't just go talk to Lola. It was too awkward. _'She probably hates me for kissing her. That's why she left and hasn't come back yet.' _He thought.

Lola still sat in the bathroom. She was thinking things over. It had been a long week and even though the week was technically over in a couple hours, didn't mean the events of the week had ended for good.

Soon the concert was over. Hannah said goodbye to all her fans and came off stage.

"Hey Mike." She said, sounding bored, which she was. These concerts were always the same and Robby Ray hadn't written a new song in a while.

"Hey." He said back, quietly.

"Where's Lola?" Hannah then asked. "Is she still in the bathroom?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know." He replied.

"What's wrong with you, Mike?" Hannah asked, getting concerned. "You're not saying hardly anything."

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"About Lola?" she asked, starting to smile.

"What? No!" he replied quickly.

"Whatever…" Hannah said. "I'm going to go find Lola and tell her it's time to go."

Hannah went inside the bathroom.

"Lola…?" She called, wondering if she was still in there.

"Yeah?" came a small voice inside one of the stalls.

"Are you ok?" Hannah asked, worrying about her friend. "Why are you still in here? Is something wrong?"

"No. No. I'm fine. I just, uh, don't feel so well. Is it time to go yet?"

"Yeah, that's why I came to find you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She replied, as she opened up the door and walked out.

They rode home in silence. No one knew what to say. Lilly and Oliver didn't know what to say about the kiss, because they didn't know what it meant. Miley didn't say anything because her friends were acting weird and she didn't know why. The only one who really said anything the whole way home was Robby Ray. He cracked joke after joke until Miley wanted to scream.

They dropped Lilly and Oliver off at their street. They still didn't say anything. Lilly walked over to her house and went inside. Oliver did the same.

**A/N: Sorry again that's it's short, but tomorrow's Friday so you can bet almost anything I'll update. Btw, I need to know your opinion. Once lilly and oliver get together, do you want me to continue the story for a couple of chapters about their relationship, or do you just want it to end? Let me know what you think. Review please. Sorry again my chapters are so short. Thanks for reading.**

**-andrea ( :**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 18. Sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 18

Lilly had a hard time going to sleep that night. So much had happened that week. She lied awake for hours, not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, Oliver felt just plain awful. He was sure Lilly didn't like him now. She hadn't said anything to him since they kissed. He had a hard time falling asleep as well. Things were just so complicated.

The next morning, Oliver woke up and went to the beach. Miley was there sitting at a table. He walked over and said hi.

Miley glanced at him and smiled knowingly.

"So," she said. "Guess what I saw on TV this morning."

"What?" he asked, taking a seat.

"Oh nothing. Just pictures of Lilly and you kissing backstage at the Hannah concert."

"What?" he practically yelled, making people stare as he stood up from where he was sitting. Miley pulled him back down in his seat.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone saw it coming. Now where's Lilly? Aren't you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" Miley said excitedly.

"What? No. I don't like Lilly." he said nervously. "Ok, maybe I do, but, I mean, she doesn't want to be my girlfriend."

"What?" Miley yelled, standing up from her chair and making people stare.

This time Oliver pulled her back down before saying, "She doesn't like me like that. I can tell. She hasn't spoken to me since."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Miley said, standing up again. Oliver pulled her back down,_ again_.

"No, Miley. She doesn't like me like that and I just have to accept that. Now not one word to her about it."

Miley frowned, but agreed. But we all know Miley, of all people, won't keep her promises when it comes to something like this…

When Oliver left the beach, Miley walked to Lilly's house and knocked on the door. Lilly answered yawning. She was still tired from the night before. She had slept in a little, and her family had already gone.

"Hey, Miley. What brings you here?" she asked.

"We need to talk." Miley said, crossing her arms.

"What about?"

"You know very well, what about. Oliver and how you guys kissed for the second time last night! Oops…" Miley said, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"How do you know about that? And what do you mean for the second time..?" Lilly asked, with a questioning look on her face.

"Uh, nothing. I said nothing."

"Yes you did, Miley! Now tell me what you meant by that."

"Um, well, you see…, remember when we hypnotized you for our science experiment and you couldn't remember anything that had happened?" Miley reluctantly said.

"Yeah… what about it?" Lilly asked.

"Uh, Jake told you to fall in love with the first guy you saw and you fell in love with… Oliver."

"What?" Lilly yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we didn't want you to start screaming, like right now. And there's more…"

"How much more?" Lilly asked, with a stern look on her face.

"Weeellll…"

"Miley! Spit it out!"

"While you were hypnotized you kissed Oliver, and I don't mean just some peck on the cheek. I'm talkin' a complete and total only-get-to-see-in-the-movies kind of kiss."

Lilly just stared at her. Miley waved a hand in front of her face.

"Lilly…? Anybody home?"

"So you mean to tell me that ever since that day, Oliver had known that I kissed him and he didn't say anything?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But he likes you Lil."

"No he doesn't." Lilly said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Miley yelled. "He's crazy about you. Ever since you kissed him, you're all he's been able to think about."

"How the heck do you know?" she said, scowling.

"I just, I just know, ok?" Miley yelled, getting really annoyed. Why was it so hard for people who belonged together to just start dating already?

"No you don't. Now please just leave me alone."

"Lilly, you can't honestly tell me that you don't like him back, can you?" Miley said, staring at Lilly.

"I don't know, ok? Everything is so complicated and I don't know what to do! I don't know if I like Oliver like that or not. I think I do, but I'm not sure. It's just so weird being best friends with a guy one day and suddenly thinking about dating him a week later! I just don't know what to do!" Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs. She was lucky her family wasn't home or she'd be in trouble for screaming bloody-murder.

"Well if I were you, Lilly, I'd figure it out." Miley said sternly, as she walked out the door.

Lilly collapsed on her couch. She had no idea what to do. Of course she cared about Oliver. He was her best friend. He was her best friend way before Miley came along. She just thought that getting into the whole dating thing would make things complicated. She didn't know if she liked Oliver like that or not. She just felt like going to bed and pretending the whole day, scratch that, week hadn't happened. She sighed and glanced around the room from where she was sitting. Her eyes finally fell upon a video tape sitting on the counter. Curious, she walked over to it, and picked it up. There was a note on it from her mother.

It said:

_Hello, Sweetheart. Guess what I found in a big box of stuff this morning. Well, actually, I'm not going to tell you. You have to watch the tape and find out._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Lilly stared at the tape confusingly. She didn't feel like playing the tape, but, trying to get her mind off Oliver, she stuck the tape in the VCR and pushed play. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs. The tape started to play and Lilly's mouth opened wide at what she saw. It was an old home movie of her and Oliver when they were little. They were about five and were playing outside in the sandbox.

Lilly stared at the screen, starting to get teary-eyed.

She watched intently as Oliver and her built sandcastles and ran around in the park, went swinging at the playground and riding tricycles. Then it showed little Lilly and Oliver at Lilly's Aunt's wedding. They were still only five and looked so tiny, Lilly in her lilac-colored dress and Oliver in his little suit.

Then the camera zoomed in and showed Lilly saying, "I'm gonna be wike Aunt Swusie and get mwarried. Then she grabbed Oliver and kissed him on the lips. Oliver looked confused stared at Lilly. Lilly smiled and explained that if they were going to get married, they had to kiss. Oliver smiled and they waved at the camera as her mother laughed in the background.

That was all it took. Lilly started to cry from where she was sitting on the couch. How could she not notice sooner? Oliver was everything she could ever want in a guy. He was sweet and considerate and cared about her more than any boy she'd ever known. He loved her. And she loved him. She sat there crying, wanting to hit herself in the head for not realizing it sooner. Why was Miley always right? She stopped the video, but kept on crying.

_'I love him.' _She thought. _'I love him. I love Oliver Oscar Oken. Why was that so hard to accept less than five minutes ago?' _

She suddenly jumped up from where she was sitting, and, still teary-eyed, ran out the door towards the beach. She figured he'd be there, since that was where they pretty much always went.

She kept running and didn't stop until she stepped in the sand. She spotted Oliver sitting at a table. He started to get up, but he still didn't notice her. She suddenly ran towards him, jumped, and tackled him to the ground. Before he could say anything, Lilly kissed him. Oliver kissed her back and everything felt…right.

Miley had been at the counter of Rico's and, hearing the commotion, turned around to see her best friends making out on the ground behind her. She smiled.

"Finally…" she said to herself.

**A/N: squeals! Lol. I hope you liked this chapter. There will probably be one or two more chapters at the most. Maybe just one. Idk. Review please and thanks for reading. I LOVE LOliVEr!**

**-andrea ( :**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday.**

Chapter 19

When Lilly and Oliver separated, they blushed and smiled. Lilly looked over to the table that they were in front of and saw Miley sitting there with her legs crossed, reading a magazine. She looked up.

"Are you two finished?" she asked, laughing.

Lilly looked down and laughed.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Miley said, and walked off.

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said.

"About what? Kissing me?"

"No, not that. That was wonderful. I'm sorry that-that I didn't realize how much I love you sooner." Lilly replied.

"It's ok." He said, smiling.

"I love you too." He said, as he looked her straight in the eye.

They sat in silence for a minute, just sitting on the ground in the middle of the beach while passersby stared at the two idiots in love.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Oliver then asked.

Lilly laughed. "Duh!"

They kissed again and for the first time in quite a while Lilly felt like the world was a wonderful place. She still couldn't believe it. If you had told her a week ago that she'd be kissing Oliver Oken on the ground at the beach she would have said you were crazy.

They got up and walked down the beach. They held hands and people from school stared, smiled and waved. Lilly rolled her eyes. Had _everyone_ known they were supposed to be together?

Meanwhile, Oliver was having the time of his life. He had been about to give up on telling Lilly he loved her and all of a sudden she pounced on him and kissed him. He didn't know how it had happened, but Lilly loved him, he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

The next morning, Lilly woke up and jumped out of bed. She quickly got ready for school and ran downstairs. She twirled around her living room with her arms stretched out and then skipped into the kitchen. She greeted her mom with a happy smile. She jumped into her arms and gave her a hug.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked. "You know, it _is_ the most important meal of the day."

"Are you feeling all right darling?" Mrs. Truscott asked, with a confused look on her face.

"I'm just fine, Mom! Aren't Mondays wonderful?" she yelled as she skipped over to the kitchen table and began to devour her pancakes.

"I need an aspirin…" Mrs. Truscott said, slowly walking over to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

Lilly finished eating her breakfast, ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and darted out the door. Oliver was waiting for her with a big smile on his face. She greeted him happily, kissed him, grabbed his hand and rushed him down the street.

When they got to school they were still holding hands. Random people stared at them and whispered. Lilly and Oliver didn't care. They were just happy that the awkward week of wondering, wishing, and wanting was over and that they were together at last.

**I love writing this thing. Talk about fun! Anyway, I've decided that there will be one short chapter after this. It'll be the epilogue. Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Love ya,**

**Andrea**


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20

Epilogue

_Two weeks later_

Lilly and Oliver sat at a table at the beach. They were looking through magazines.

As Lilly continued to search through the magazines in front of her, she suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, I found another one!"

Oliver glanced over and at the magazine page and smiled. It was a picture of Lola and Mike at a Hannah event. Lilly cut it out and handed it to Oliver. He took out his glue stick and glued it to a page of a big scrapbook. They looked down at it and smiled. Maybe his mother's hobbies weren't so lame after all.

"Pick out some of those photos." Lilly said, pointing to a pile of snapshots of the two of them over the past years.

Oliver searched through the photos of them and started gluing some into the scrapbook.

Oliver glanced over at the magazine that Lilly was now looking at and said, "Hey, there's a picture of our second kiss that night at the Hannah concert."

Lilly smiled.

"No Oliver. It was our third." She said, thinking of the video of her Aunt's wedding. They both smiled.

Miley and Jake then walked up the beach. They were finally together for good this time. At least, that's what they said. Jake walked over to Rico's and ordered some drinks. Miley sat down at the table with Lilly and Oliver and smiled at the two of them, looking through photos.

"Having fun?" she asked, the grin never leaving her face.

"Yeah." Lilly said, her face lighting up. "Oliver's mom showed us the joy of scrapbooking. And after we told her we were dating, she went out and bought us a ton of stuff to make a scrapbook of our relationship."

Miley chuckled.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe I could get Jake to do one with me." Miley said. "How much have you got done?"

"A lot of it, too much actually. We should save room for some more stuff later." Lilly replied.

"Yeah." Oliver said. "But wait. There's still one more thing we need to put in it."

Oliver leaned over and pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack. It was the score sheet of their extra credit science project. The group smiled. They had gotten a B on it, but it was an A+ to them.

It was just a simple assignment. I meant nothing to anyone else. But that one extra credit project had started it all and changed the way things would be forever.

So next time your teacher gives you an opportunity for extra credit, do it, because you never know what it could lead to…

**A/N: eep! I CAN'T believe it's really over. I've had so much fun writing this. You can't even imagine! Anyway, I'm in the process of writing a new story. It's a loliver about O and L being in a plane crash and getting stranded on a desert island. And while they're there they realize their feelings for each other. So stay tuned. ( :**

**Luv you guys, **

**-Andrea, who starts to cry because it's really over. Wah!!!**


End file.
